Entre Um Homem E Uma Mulher
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: YYH pares. para Kakauchan, como um koorime pode se perder no abismo entre um homem e uma mulher... e ser feliz com isso.


_Kakau-san_

_Pois é, saiu. Era pra ser um yusuke e keiko, mas eles são impossíveis... já estão perfeitos no anime, não me meto a arruiná-los comigo. Saiu isso, essa mistura de todos os casais que eu gosto, na visão do koorime!_

_Eu queria te agradecer por todo apóio nas fics, por sua gentileza e seu carinho comigo. Acho que você sabe o poder de uma review, e as suas foram maravilhosas pra mim! Essa fic é um mínimo obrigado diante de tudo que você me deu._

_Espero que goste dela, também!_

_Arigatou, Kakau-chan..._

_Tsuki_

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

**- YYH não me pertence, eu você me acha com cara de Papai Noel?**

* * *

**Entre Um Homem e Uma Mulher**

**_for love and faith and sex and fear_**

**_and all the things that keep us here_**

**_in the mysterious distance_**

**_between a man and a woman_**

_pelo amor e a fé e o sexo e o medo_

_e todas as coisas que nós mantêm aqui_

_na misteriosa distância_

_entre um homem e uma mulher_

_**/ U2 / A Man And A Woman /**_

****

Hiei ajeitou-se no tronco de árvore mais uma vez, incomodado.

O que tinha de errado com aqueles humanos? Era uma festa no templo da Genkai, e como sempre todos estavam ali. Menos a velhinha, que já havia feito sua passagem para o Mundo Espiritual, junto à Botan.

Botan.

A onna parecia mais feliz que de costume, se é que era possível.

Todos estavam. Como chamavam aquilo? Ah, Natal. Grande coisa. Era só mais um motivo para se verem e ficarem trocando agrados humanos entre eles.

Mas não era só isso. Estavam todos diferentes.

Yukina tinha soltado os cabelos na frente e feito um lindo coque atrás, deixando sua nuca exposta aos beijos de Kazuma. Por que ela ria quando ele a segurava?

Ele viu tudo. Viu quando Kazuma a pediu em casamento, segurando sua mão, mês passado. Viu quando Yukina sorriu, tímida e disse que seria muito feliz com ele.

Quem podia ser feliz com um bufão daqueles?!

Mas Hiei não disse nada, não fez nada. Não que não quisesse, mas não podia. Era irmão de Yukina mas essa nem sabia disso. E além disso...Yukina estava feliz. Estava realmente feliz.

-Kazuma, pode me ajudar com os pratos, por favor?

O jovem de cabelos alaranjados deu um salto, largou o videogame e foi ajudar a sereia de gelo no mesmo instante.

Talvez, ele não fosse tão ruim, Hiei pensou. Mas continuaria a vigiar, só por precaução.

Humanos ficavam estranhos quando... como se diz? Apaixonados.

É só olhar o detetive. Yusuke havia voltado do Makai e caiu direto nas garras de Keiko, que o esperava fazia três anos.

Casaram e logo apareceu uma coisa na barriga de Keiko que Hiei não identificava se era um ovo ou algo do tipo, mas que estava preso lá. Só sabia que Yusuke babava naquela deformidade do corpo da mulher o tempo todo, rindo e fazendo piadinhas.

Como ele era feliz se Keiko lhe puxava as orelhas o tempo todo?!

Depois vinha o pior... Kurama. A raposa estava totalmente enfeitiçada pela mulher de cabelos castanhos e pose de durona. Embora nutrisse algum respeito por ela, Hiei ainda não podia entender como Kurama havia se tornado um pateta desatento em tudo que ela estivesse envolvida.

O que ela tinha de tão surpreendente que deixava o youko tantas vezes sem reação? Arrancando rubores da face dele?

Aquilo tudo era muito idiotice.

-Ei, Hiei, você não vem comer?

Olhos rosados. Pele branca. Cabelos azuis.

Botan não surpreendia, não puxava suas orelhas, não suspirava seu nome por toda parte.

Mas alguma coisa nela fazia o koorime tremer por dentro.

E se sentir igual a todos eles, humano, fraco, patético.

Apaixonado.

-Hunf.

Ela sorriu, já sabendo que significava um sim.

Hiei não entendia porque homens e mulheres tinham aquela "coisa" juntos. Era como se de repente uma hipnose os fizesse agir de jeito estranhos um com o outro, falar coisas que só falavam um pro outro, ser de um modo que só eram para aquela pessoa...

Por quê?

O que havia entre um homem e uma mulher que os modificasse tanto?

-Você vai... não vai?

-Keiko... eu preciso ir. E se aquele maluco conquistar mesmo o Makai? Vocês duas estariam em perigo.

Hiei fingia não ouvir a conversa, mantendo os olhos na comida, mas seus ouvidos estavam atentos.

-E se alguma coisa acontecer com você?! Koenma não pode mandar mais ninguém?

-Pode, mas não vai. Você se casou com o melhor, Keiko. – ele sorriu, arrancando um sorriso dela também. – Não se preocupe, eu volto.

-E trate de voltar inteiro, Urameshi, ou eu arrebento você!

E se beijaram.

O que havia sido aquilo? Uma briga? Ou era o que os humanos chamavam de 'declaração'? Não conseguia entender. Um homem tem que proteger seu mundo, sua vida, e seus pertences. Seus entes, talvez, se não fosse um youkai rabugento e sozinho como ele.

Mas e uma mulher? Pra que elas serviam?

Para esperar por eles?

-Inútil. – resmungou. Não precisava de ninguém esperando por ele. Já era acostumado demais a não ter ninguém em quem pensar pra voltar, a lutar e ter apenas o campo de batalha como pensamento, porque além dele nada mais o esperava.

Mulheres eram inúteis e fracas que só esperavam, sem fazer nada. Com certeza.

-O que é inútil?

Botan sentou-se do seu lado, sem pedir licença. Ele não contestou.

-Vocês, _onnas_.

-Ah. Então... você ouviu, não é? Nós partimos amanhã.

-Nós?

Sim, ele já sabia fazia duas semanas que eles iriam lutar.

E com as regalias que recebia de Koenma, decidira ajudar, mais aquela vez.

Mas... nós?

-Ora, eu também vou! Eu não posso ficar apenas esperando vocês voltarem!

-Você vai morrer se for. – ele disse, secamente. Bom, e daí? Se ela morresse, ele não se importaria, certo?

Errado. Se ela fosse, só o distrairia ainda mais... maldição de mulher.

-Se eu não for, não vou ter ninguém por quem esperar.

Os olhos rosados e delicados estavam sérios, resolutos. Hiei gostava deles assim. Mas não muito. Pareciam machucados demais.

Gostava mais dela rindo como boba, como sempre.

Leve e amada.

Porque ela era amada, deuses, ela não sabia disso? Todos ali a adoravam.

Nem mesmo ele conseguia escapar disso.

-Espera por mim.

-Hun?

-Se você for, onna, eu não vou poder te salvar o tempo todo.

-Hiei...

-Então assim é melhor. Se você ficar, eu prometo que volto. Não é isso que onnas inúteis fazem?

-Você não entendeu nada, Hiei. – ela riu, dando um beijo arriscado nos lábios do koorime.

Hiei abriu a boca, recebendo aquele beijo inesperado. Ela tinha um gosto doce e suave, e sua língua fazia cócegas em sua boca. Era bom.

Ele podia querer aquilo mais vezes.

-Mas eu vou te esperar mesmo assim.

Hiei ainda não entendia o que havia de tão especial em mulheres. Definitivamente, não era no gênero fêmea.Talvez fosse só a Botan.

Talvez houvesse algo meio particular em cada uma delas. Talvez apenas Yusuke soubesse como era ter Keiko esperando por ele. Kuwabara sabia como era olhar os olhos doces e gentis de Yukina. Kurama era o único inteligente o bastante para desvendar todas as facetas de Shizuru.

E ele...

Bom, ele ia voltar pra Botan, depois de tudo.

E isso era tudo que ele precisava saber.

**OWARI**


End file.
